yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Terry the Train
Terry the Train (voiced by Lee Evans in the Magic Roundabout and Chevy Chase in Doogal and currently) is a red talking train in Doogal. Bio In Doogal (aka The Magic Roundabout) After Doogal accidentally set caused the Candycart to crash into the Magical Merry-Go-Round, releasing Zeebad, Zeebadee sent Doogal, Brian, Ermintrue, and Dylan to find the Magic Diamonds where he used a magic box to summon Terry the Train for their transportation. Where Dylan and Brian rode in his cab while Doogal and Ermintrue rode in his tender. When Zeebad captured Doogal, Terry, Ermintrude, Dylan and Brian searched for him. After having help from a Moose, Terry lowered Emintrude into the secret base of Zeebad where she freed Doogal from an ice cage, but as he was hoisting them back out, Zeebad tried to stop them, leaving Terry to slip on the ice until Brian intervened. After Zebedee falls down into the clouds below, Terry and crew greived over the loss of him but plucked courage and journeyed on. At the volcano, Terry slips off a narrow bridge with his tender dangling dangerously over the lava. He shouts "I think I can! I think I can! I think I can!", and got back on the bridge. Then when Sam caused the birdge to collaspe, Dylan used the magic box to turn his tender into a boat where he fashioned a hot-air balloon from it. Arriving at the temple, Terry stood outside waiting for when the others came back but then he got butterflies in his boiler and fell into a mineshaft. As Terry was in the tunnel, he then came across a driller train. Then he hears something in the distance which turned out to be Doogal and the other as they race through the old tracks, they came onto a double-Decker trestle bridge where the Driller train (now being driven by Zeebad) gave pursuit as Terry raced as hard as his pistons would pump as the poorly built bridge collapsed under his wheels, a great chase came between the 2 trains as Zeebad and Sam drove the Driller Train to its limits trying to get ahead, but the boiler couldn't take the pressure on it. Right after Zeebad's Driller Train exploded, Terry then saw they were heading straight for a pair of buffers and braked hard, but it was too late. In which Terry slammed into the buffers sending him and everyone else flying miles away before landing on the ground with a hard bump, unfortunately, the fall caused Terry some bad pain so Doogal and his friends had no choice but to leave him behind to recover. Then at the final confrontation, Dylan tried to stop Zeebad with the magic box but nothing happened, so he threw the box at Zeebad which only bopped his nose. Zeebad then laughed as he then said, "Zebedee's toys can't help you now" but then, Terry appears and runs over him. knocking the third diamond from his grip. Where Doogal jumped up and knocked the diamond back into its right place, which melted all of the ice and imprisoned Zeebad once more. After Zeebad was defeated, Doogal licks Florence to wake her up and Zebedee returns. When the moose was brown once again, he told Terry that he is brown again, thanks to Zebedee. Arriving in Fantasyland After the events of The Magic Roundabout, Terry decides to find himself more things to do where he sets off on a journey. Arriving at the Fantasy and Fairytale Railway Traction Company, Ltd., he came across a little circus tender engine, which was Casey Jr., whom of which, explains to Terry that he is from Disneyland aka the World of Disney, he introduce Terry to his friends. Then, Miss C. Ella came fourth and decided that Terry was the just the engine the railway needed for, Terry happily agreed to help Casey, Toots, Tillie, Tootle, Montana, Emma, Puffle, Ivor, Jebediah, Georgia, Pete, Farnsworth, Alfred, Melissa, Tom Jerry, Azul, Greendale Rocket, Johnny, Doc, Jacob Pneumatic, Huey, Timothy Timkens, Bonnie, Jason, Sir Reginald, Sasha and Chugs. At the Steam Locomotive Workshop, Terry gets a brand new look that was very perfect for the F&FRTC Ltd., he got a number 30, nameplates and a finishing touch: F&FTRC, Ltd. logo. On his first day, Terry was looking for a job. While looking around, Terry meets Randall and Cletus at the Grand Station. At the yards, ????. Trivia *Terry will first meet Princess Yuna, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Dipper and Mabel Pines in Fantasyland Rescue. Gallery Terry the Train (as a Fantasyland engine).jpg|Terry the Train (as a Fantasyland engine) Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Allies Category:Trains Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Engines Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Steam Engines Category:Characters voiced by Chevy Chase Category:Characters Category:Males